The New Member of the Force
by silkyterrier34
Summary: When Mal finds a little fuzzball on the street he ends up taking him to work the next day. Now this puppy is going to be trained to work with Mal and Natara in the field. Mal and Natara do a mission on the side during this story too.
1. Chapter 1

**I honestly don't know how the idea of this story came to me. This story takes place after Volume 7 The Lady Killer. Please review!**

* * *

A New Member of the Force

Chapter 1

You are Detective Mal Fallon. It is a cloudless night and you are driving home from work. You think of all the stress you went through that day and how you need some sleep. With the Lady Killer dead you and Natara had to go through lots of paperwork and not to mention Kai seemed extra annoying today.

You park the car in front of your apartment and head to the door. On the way to the door you step on a skateboard left outside. You fall over and land flat on your back on the sidewalk. The skateboard rolls towards a metal garbage can and hits it with a loud bang. You curse under your breath until you hear a wine. Surprised, you slowly get up and look towards the alley. It seems like the sound had come from there. There's a stack of wooden boxes in the alley. Huddled next to these boxes is a frightened german shepard puppy. You try to move towards the door, but you can't ignore the dog looking at you.

With a sigh you move towards the puppy, but he whines again and snuggles closer to the boxes. This puppy is obviously scared of you, and wouldn't willingly let you touch him.

"Okay, now what?" you say to yourself. Thinking fast you run upstairs and fetch some bologna. When you get back outside you see that the puppy is still right where you left him. You tear off a piece of bologna and toss it to him. He gets up, sniffs the bologna, and ate it as if it would be his last meal. You tear off another piece and toss it right by our shoes, but even though he wanted it he wouldn't come toward you. After a few moments you back up to the door and he runs to the bologna and eats it. You get a doorstop so the door would stay open while you weren't holding it, put another piece of bologna by the door, and go towards the stairs. As you go up the stairs you put a piece of the meat on each step. At the top you watch the puppy sniff the doorway, eat the meat, and scamper to the stairs.

"That's it, go to the food," you quietly say. He makes his way up the steps eating the food as he went. When he gets to the top step he sees your feet and cowers. You put a piece of bologna in your hand and offer it to him. "Come on, come on Furball." He sniffs your hand, eats the bologna, and starts licking your hand. When he finished you took your hand and started to scratch his neck. The puppy, obviously not frightened of you anymore, wags his little tail. You pick him up and looked at where he had been and see a little puddle.

"I have a feeling you're responsible for that." The puppy starts licking your face. "Ok, ok, ok, I forgive you. Next time just let it be on a newspaper, or better yet Seth Holland." He barks and licks you again before yawning. You set him on a recliner, clean up his accident, put a newspaper on the kitchen floor, and get ready for bed. Satisfied with the preparations you've made so far you decide to get him food, a collar, etc. tomorrow. Looking at the puppy on the recliner you say, "Goodnight." and head to bed. You figured the puppy could sleep on that chair, but as soon as you lay down to go to sleep you feel a fuzzy thing right next to you. Right there is a german shepard who was obviously worn out.

"I had a rough day too," you say. You yawn and then hear a yawn come from the puppy, "Copycat." Both of you fall asleep in the next few minutes.

* * *

**This chapter was fun to write. Please review so I can have a better idea of how I should make my story and know if it's any good.**

**I'll try to update every week, but I have school and a crossover I'm working on. I'll make sure the chapters are longer too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! I hope you guys like it! By the way I don't own Cause of Death.**

**Thank you for the welcome Molly!**

**The Sarcastic Polar Bear, it's great to know that's how you feel about the story! It's exactly what I wanted my viewers to feel!**

* * *

Chapter 2

You are Mal Fallon (again). You have gotten fully ready to go out. You don't have to be at work for another two hours, but you want to get the necessary items to take care of the dog. You haven't decided whether you will keep or foster him.

You and the puppy are now driving in a car towards a pet shop. As you're driving he sits in the passenger seat expecting something terrible to happen. It is obvious that he's never been in a car before. Your phone rings, and you see that it's Captain Yeong.

You answer, "Hello?"

"Good you're awake. We need you to come early today," she says.

"What? Why?"

"There's been an emergency that needs attention as soon as possible." You look at your little passenger.

"When do I have to be there?" you ask.

"It depends. Where are you?" You wonder if you should lie so you can have more time to get to the pet store, take the puppy back home, and go to work. As you think about what to say a car suddenly pulls in front of you and speeds off.

You stick your head out the window, "Hey, watch where you're going!" The puppy looks at you, wondering why you are yelling.

"You're driving I see," says Captain Yeong. She must have heard you yelling at the reckless driver.

You sigh, "Yep."

"In that case I expect you to head over here immediantly."

You look at the german shepard, "I can't stop anywhere?"

"No you need to get here straight away." You think about telling the captain about the dog, but you decide not to.

"Alright, I'm coming." You hang up the phone and turn the car around towards work. In a few minutes you park the car in front of the station and get out of the car. You open the passenger door for the puppy to get out. He sniffs then jumps down onto the road. As you walk to Captian Yeong's office he walks behind you. When you step into the station he started to sniff the area as he walked. Evenually you get in front of the captain's office, and by this time everyone outside the office is looking at the dog.

You crack open the door and let the dog push the door all the way open. In the office is Captian Yeong (of course), Natara, Amy, and Kai. All of their eyes dart to the puppy as you close the door behind you.

Captian Yeong looks at you, "Really?"

"In my defense you told me to come as soon as possible," you say.

"Anyway, now that you're all here I have some terrible news. There has been a chain of murders that has been going across the area. Ever since 1:00 AM last night someone in the area is murdered every hour. At one o'clock a person was killed, at two another person was murdered, and so on," she says. You look at the clock and notice it is 6:15 AM.

"Hmm... what do these people have in common?" asked Natara.

"I don't know, but I'm counting on you all to figure it out. And more importantly to figure out who is behind this," the captain answers, "Mal and Natara we need you to go to the site of the latest murder. Amy and Kai you need to research these people," She hands Amy a list of names. "These are the victims that have been identified."

"Got it!" said Amy. The puppy barked as if to say, 'What about me?'

"He can stay here with Amy and Kai," said Yeong.

Kai picked up the puppy, "Yes! I call naming him!"

"You can't name him Kai!" said Amy.

"I wasn't going to name him that!"

"You can't name him Kalaba either."

"Man! Now I've got to think of another name!" You and Natara roll your eyes and leave the room.

* * *

You are now Amy. You've researched two of the victims that seem to have nothing in common. You hear a whirring noise and look to see a toy car rolling across the floor followed by a german shepard. Eventually the puppy catches up to the car and stops it. Kai steps out with a controller in his hands and starts to pet the puppy.

"Good dog!" he said. He picks up the dog and walks towards you. "So what have you found?"

"Nothing," you answer, "These two people have nothing in common."

"On the bright side I found the perfect name for this guy." You wonder why he's bringing this up now. "I have named him... Dawg!"

"Dog?"

"No that'd be wierd. I named him Dawg, D-A-W-G. You know like, 'What's up Dawg!" You groan and hope Mal and Natara are having better luck than you are.

* * *

**The next chapter should be even longer. I've been busy lately with my school's musical and haven't had much time to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long. My internet hasn't been behaving. I don't belive in discontinuing stories if you're worried about that.**

**Thank you ZeDancingHobbit for following. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Chapter 3

You are Mal Fallon. As you make your way towards Amy you notice that she looks frustrated. You also notice that the puppy seems to be running around aimlessly and excited. Then he comes over to you panting and wagging his tail. Kai then walks in with a huge box.

"What's that?" Natara asks Kai.

"It's a box!" says Kai.

"I ment what is in the box?"

You take a closer look at the box, "Did you get that from my apartment?"

"Yes I did," he says.

"What were you doing in my apartment?"

Kai holds up a bag of oreos, "I felt like getting free cookies. Anyway, this box is filled with cool stuff! You want to see?"

"No," you Natara and Amy say at the same time.

"I'm sure Dawg wants to see it!" he says.

"Dog?" you ask.

"No. Dawg! That's his name," he points to the puppy who resumed running around the room.

Natara clears her throat, "Well it's... creative."

"We're not calling him that!" you say.

"Sorry, he's already learned the name," Kai turns to the puppy, "Come here Dawg!" He comes running over to Kai. You groan a bit as Kai turns to you. "Sometimes animals pick their own names. I had this one friend named Katy and her cat had kittens. They named one of them Lily thinking she was a girl. When they took Lily to the vet to get fixed the vet said Lily was a boy. After hearing the news Katy said, 'Oops' and then the cat sat up and meowed. From that day forward his name was Oops."

"We can argue about names later, but right now we should get to the case," stated Natara. Everyone gathers around the computer, but there isn't much to see. There were just pictures of the victims.

"None of these people have anything in common!" groaned Amy. You look at the pictures of some of the victims. They all look familiar to you... just like the one at the crime scene.

"I know those people from somewhere!" you exclaim. Kai puts the box on a small table nearby and comes back to the computer. He zooms into the picture with a woman with short, black hair. Somehow you know that last time you've seen her it was long and usually in a braid.

"I swear I've seen these people before. I just don't know where." There is a crash behind you and everyone turns around to see what happened. Somehow Dawg had managed to pull the box towards him, and now items had scattered across the floor with no puppy in sight. All of a sudden the box starts to move as if it were alive and starts to slide across the room. You here barks coming from the box and it begins to 'run' around.

Amy begins to chuckle, "That's so cute!" You follow the box as the others go to clean up the mess. When you catch up to it and find a puppy continue to run around as if nothing happened. As you go to help clean up you spot your high school yearbook that must have come from the box. You pick it up and think about opening it, but you instead make your way to the box to put away.

Three weeks later you are at the park with Dawg and Natara. You are trying to teach him how to play fetch since he is now bigger. So far it isn't going well.

"Fetch!" You toss the ball a few feet away, but Dawg just sits there watching the ball hit the ground. You go to pick up the ball when you hear Natara behind you.

"Here, let me try something," she gets up and heads toward you. You try to hand her the ball, but she gestures that she doesn't want it. "Okay now do what you were doing before."

A bit confused you say, "Fetch." Instead of Dawg going after the ball Natara races after the ball and picks it up. She runs back and hands you the ball.

"Again," she says.

"Fetch Natara!" You toss the ball and Natara begins to run after it. You look at the german shepard pup and notice that he is watching. Natara brings the ball back to you and you continue to play fetch until she was out of breath.

"Now try it with him," she suggests.

You turn towards Dawg and throw the ball behind him. He...

A. Goes after it.

B. Stays where he is.

* * *

**Yes ladies and gentlemen, like in the game you decide what happens next! In the reviews let me know which result you would like to see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long. If you have any suggestions for my story I'd love to hear them. I know how I want the killer to be like, but I don't know why the killer is angry with certain people. If you have an idea I'd love to hear them.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Dawg gets up and runs after the ball as soon as it leaves your hand. When the ball lands he picks it up a few seconds later and trots back. When he gets to you he sits and you take the ball from him as his tail wags. Again you throw the ball and he goes after it. When he gets back you and Natara start petting and congratulating him on a job well done.

"He learns fast," comments Natara. She starts to talk to Dawg in a high pitched voice, "You're so smart! Yes you are! Yes you are!" He drops the ball and starts licking her face. "How's the rest of the training going?"

"I signed up for an obediance class. He's not quite house broken," you tell her.

"So you're keeping him?"

"It looks like it. He seems to like his life right now."

"He does look happy at the station. It was really nice of the captian to let you bring him in everyday."

You chuckle, "She had to, Kai wouldn't stop annoying her about it." She nodds and looks at the puppy.

"Have you considered having him as a police dog?" she asks. You notice the puppy who is now running in circles.

"What makes a police dog?" you ask.

"Well... A dog also has to be good with people, not get distracted easily, and is obediant. How many basic comands does he know?"

You think, "Oh about... none."

Natara starts talking to Dawg, "Dawg, sit." He stops and looks at her, but doesn't sit. "Oh well."

You look at your watch, "I've got to get going. The game is going to be starting soon."

"Football game?" You nod and walk towards your car.

"By the way, is there any more news about those killings?"

"The killer stopped at 8:00 on the day this case was opened. So far there haven't been any more reports." Natara looked worried, "I just hope whoever is doing this will be brought to justice soon." You nod in agreement and then you open the passanger door for Dawg.

"I swear I've seen those people before," you say before you shut the door.

"If you ever do remember where you've seen them, call me."

"I will." You and Natara then say goodbye and before you know it you're in your recliner with Dawg on your lap. You watch the screen as one football player is close to another who has the ball. "Tackle, tackle!" you say. The football player then tackles the other and you start to celebrate.

* * *

It is a few months later and Dawg is an adolescent. In the lab you are with Ken, Amy, and Natara. All of a sudden you hear sounds of running feet and Kai comes into the lab.

"We're being robbed!" he exclaimed. Everyone looks at him.

"Are you serious?" asked Amy. Kai nods.

"What idiot robs a police station?" exclaims Ken. You and Natara start running to the main room, and when you pass your office you notice Dawg running after you. When the three of you get to the main room you see a man with a knife. As you and policemen make your way towards him and he starts to run. You and Natara start chasing him with a curious Dawg following. After chasing him out of the building he runs down an alley with you hot on his heels. Before you can reach him something hits you and Natara in the head and knocks you down. Dawg dodges out of the way before he gets hit by the object. You notice the object is a trash can and look up and notice a woman standing on a balcony.

"Sorry!" she says. You look towards the running robber.

"You're lucky this isn't one of my best days!" you shout. You point at him, "Otherwise you would have already been tackled!" At the word tackled Dawg runs in the direction you're pointing and jumps onto the man, pushing him down. He looks towards you as if waiting for a reward. "How did he know to..." You look at Natara who is looking left at a dumpster.

It's a body," she confirms. You look at the person and actually you know who he is.

"I'll be back!" You run off to your car and start to drive home. When you get there you run to the box Kai had found and take out the yearbook. You open it and see all of the victims as teenagers.

* * *

You are Natara Williams. Seeing Mal run off made Dawg want to follow as he jumped off the man and runs towards where Mal left. Now free the man stands up and throws his knife towards Dawg. Thankfully all it does is scratch the side of him, but he still whimpered. The knife clatters to the floor as Dawg makes his way into your open arms. You wrap one arm around him and see the man faint.

* * *

**I think I'm experiencing writer's block. Please help me if you can. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy late Thanksgiving!**

**Molly, thank you for the advice. I appreciate your honesty. :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

You are Mal Fallon as a high schooler. In the hallways you accidentally bump into a girl in your class. She is very pale with long black hair that went down to her hips. You remember that her name is Phoebe, the quiet girl who you hear people gossip about all the time.

"Sorry," you say. Instead of replying she just stands there looking at you, and your feet seemed like they were glued to the floor. "So how are you?" you ask.

"Okay... I guess," she replies.

"Good, good." You turn and walk towards your next class and think about what people say about her. Many say she is a freak for reasons unknown to you, and others believe she is just insecure. You're not really sure what to believe, but don't think about it much anyway. You think this would be the last time you'd see her for the day for she usually seems invisible. Little did you know you'd be looking for her later in your career.

You are now back in the present talking to Natara at your apartment.

"Are you sure she has something to do with this? Phoebe doesn't sound like someone who would turn into a killer. It just sounds like she was just a quiet girl who was picked on a lot," states Natara.

"My gut says she is," you reply, "From what I remember she had no friends, was made fun of by most of the people killed, and who knows what happened at home." You look down, "Besides there was that one day."

You are a high schooler again. It is the day before graduation and the entire class is practicing. Phoebe was chosen to give a speech at the ceremony and it was time for her to practice in front of all of the seniors.

"After today we all will go out and search for ourselves. We wil try to find out what we will do with our lives. Some of us will get a job in law enforcement, in the entertainment industry, or as for me... it is being in charge of every single being on the planet." Everyone looks at each other in disbelief.

"What did you just say?" yelled a student.

"When I grow up I want to be the ruler of the world! I intend to do just that." After she said that everyone-including you-begin to laugh. Phoebe looks really hurt as she runs out of the school. She doesn't attend graduation and you hear rumors that she wants to not only rule the world, but get even with her classmates.

Dawg lays his head on your lap and whines. You look at his back and see his bandage wrapped around his wound. You start to scratch behind his ears and Natara comes over and starts to pet him too.

"It doesn't sound like she would be able to kill," started Natara, "Yet it's worth a shot to talk to her."

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd like to thank JerichoAviatrix for favoriteing and Sweet Revenge Princess for following.**

**Next week my Christmas Break will begin. I should have plenty of time to write.**

* * *

Chapter 6

You are Natara Williams. You, Mal, and Dawg walk toward the house of Phoebe Patterson. Dawg leaps onto the porch and sits patiently waiting for you and Mal. You notice how the yard and house is in good condition.

"Doesn't exactly look like a house of a serial killer, does it," you say.

"No it doesn't," Mal agrees. You both walk up to the porch and stand there for a moment. "Want to ring the doorbell Dawg?" Dawg wags his tail, stands on his hind legs, and presses his nose against the doorbell.

"Where did he learn to do that?" you ask in amazement. Before he can answer a woman answers the door. Her long black hair is braided and she's wearing a blouse and jeans.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

Mal steps forward, "This is Agent Natara Williams, and I'm Mal Fallon. We went to high school together?" She squints at Mal.

"Yes I remember you. Come on in." Inside the house everything is clean except for a the coffee table. Dawg starts to wander around the house, but you and Natara sit on the couch as Phoebe sits on the recliner.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions," you say.

"Can I ask what this is about first?"

Mal speaks, "There's been a lot of people getting killed that went to our school."

"You think I'm that person?!"

"No one is blaming you for anything. We just want to ask some questions," you inhale, "Mal says you were an outcast in high school, is this correct?"

Phoebe's eyes look sad, "Not just in school. My home life wasn't that great either."

"What was life like back then?"

"I was unorganized, crazy, and didn't have a lot of social skills." You and Mal look around the house and notice how clean it is again.

"What made you change?" asks Mal.

"My fiance. After graduating high school I went from slightly crazy to a deranged lunatic, I went to the hospital and met Patrick, who was a volunteer at the time. Thanks to him my life is getting better. I'm more organized, sane, and we've been working on getting me out of the house. A few months ago we went to see his family, and I got a glimpse of what he was like. Growing up he had friends, but was very quiet. I'm the first girl who isn't related to him that he could actually have a full conversation with."

"Were you on vacation when those murders happened?" you ask.

"The one where someone was killed every hour? Yes, we were in Las Vegas that week."

"Do you still want to rule the world?" asks Mal.

She laughs, "No. It was a silly idea."

You talk to both Mal and Phoebe, "Do you remember anyone from high school who could be the murderer?"

"Does that include teachers?" asks Phoebe.

Mal stands up, "I think I've got it! Mr. Wackjob!" Phoebe's eyes light up and she nods her head.

"Who?" you ask.

"It's not his real name, but everyone called him that," Mal explains.

Phoebe adds, "He was a mean fellow, and had some sort of connections with criminals. I can't remember exactly how he was connected, but a student found out and informed the police."

"He was sentenced to 10 years in prison," said Mal.

"Who told on him?" you ask.

"Nobody in the school knows. He doesn't know for sure either," said Phoebe.

"Wouldn't he have found out at his trial?" you say.

Mal didn't let Phoebe answer, "Thank you for your time Phoebe. You were a big help. Come on boy!" Dawg comes back and heads toward the door. As the three of you exit to the car Mal talks, "I figured it was a possibility she was the killer until I saw Dawg's reaction."

"What do you mean?"

"It's kind of a gift of Dawg's. He always seems to know who's a jerk and who isn't. Now we've got to find Mr. Wackjob."

You get in the passenger side, "I wonder who told the police he had connections."

Mal gets into the driver's seat after letting Dawg in the back, "You're looking at him."

* * *

You are Mal Fallon in high school. You're sitting in detention in Mr. Wackjob's room. The teacher is sitting at his desk staring at you with cold, mean eyes. You glare at him back.

"So Mr. Fallon it seems that you've broken the school's record of most detentions."

"It's a real honor," you mumble.

"I suppose it would be for you." He walks back over to his desk, "You know I don't like you."

"There's a shocker."

"I did like your father though. I don't know why, he acted just like you." He thinks a bit and then sneers. "Perhaps it's because of you're mother." You raise an eyebrow. "It's such a pity your father wasted his time with that piece of trash." You struggle not to get up and shout at him.

"If your father wanted to he could've gotten married to an attractive woman, but he chose... that."

That was it you couldn't take it anymore and stood up. The teacher continued, "And then he had you. A boy half human and half scum."

You walk towards him, "Now hold..." He slaps you across the face before you can finish your sentence. You stare at him with wide eyes full of shock.

"Enjoy your stay Fallon," He heads toward the door, "I'll be back in 15 minutes." He leaves and shuts the door behind him. You run to the door and try to open it, but it's locked. You know it's useless, but you keep trying to turn the knob.

* * *

You are Mal Fallon in the present. You're driving towards the station with Natara and Dawg.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Natara, "What happened next?"

"I noticed something on his desk and went to pick it up."

* * *

You walk toward the desk and pick up a piece of paper. It says, "Thank you Mr. Wacdom for the drugs. I'll be sure to send you the money soon." You grab the note and stuff it in your pocket. Your father never did believe Mr. Wackjob was an evil teacher, and now you have proof. You run to the window and open it, when you realize what might happen if he found out you stole the note. You grab another piece of paper.

"Dear Sir, I have stolen your note and freed Mal Fallon." This will make sure Mr. Wackjob won't suspect you took the note. Making sure the letters looked nothing like your handwriting you set it on his desk before fleeing.

In the present you are talking to Natara in your office, "I hoped no one would tell him who ratted him out. I was happy to hear that all he knew was the person was a student in my class." You look at the yearbook in your hands. "Now I wish no one had said _anything._"

"If this is the killer he must be killing all of your classmates hoping to kill whose responsible for sending him to prison," Natara stated. She reaches for her phone and starts to send a text.

"What are you doing?" you ask.

"Canceling my date with Oscar. I'm going to confront this man." You feel relieved hearing that she was canceling a date, but that relief is suddenly gone.

"Wait a minute, _I'm_. You're not taking me?"

"Of course not. It doesn't seem like it would end well for you if you went."

"You're not going alone though right?"

Natara sighs, "I was planning on going alone. I might need Dawg's nose though." Hearing his name Dawg stood up and walked toward Natara. "If that's okay with you of course."

"Okay, but make sure to have him home by seven. Otherwise I'm coming after you." Natara and Dawg exit, leaving you alone. A few minutes later you realize you don't know where she's going.

* * *

You are Natara Williams. You and Dawg make your way towards a house with weeds in the yard, and dirt on the wall.

"Now _this _looks like a serial killer's house." You knock on the door and a man answers it. Seeing him, Dawg immediately growls. The man looks at him and then you before slamming the door and running deeper into the house.

You kick the door and it flies off its hinges. "Now lets go find him." Dawg cautiously enters the house. You take out your gun and come in as cautiously as he does. You remind yourself that if you see the man you need to point and say 'tackle' to Dawg. No other word will cause him to attack. Dawg sniffs the floor and then runs upstairs. You follow, gun still drawn.

At the top Dawg leads you to a bedroom. You hear the man's voice coming from the closet, "I knew they'd come." You make your way to the closet, but notice that Dawg had turned around and began to growl. Your're already across the room with so much distance between you and the door to the hallway. You turn around and see Mr. Wackjob in the room and standing by the door.

"Tac..." It's too late. He runs out the door and closes it. You run and try to open it, but it's locked. "Just like in his story."

"Whose story?" asks the retired teacher. Dawg barked and snarled at the door.

"It doesn't matter," you say. Remembering how Mal had escaped you look around the room and see no windows. Again you hear him talking from the closet. You go over and see it was a recording. Dawg barks at the other door. You walk over to the door and prepare to shoot the lock. From a peephole he sees you coming, and he opens the door a crack. Before you can shoot he takes the gun and closes the door.

"We don't want any guns now do we? After all, they're dangerous." Ignoring him you begin to slam into the door. "You can sit tight. I'll be right back." You hear him leaving and look at the clock. It's only 5:30.

* * *

**If you didn't suspect Phoebe was the killer, good for you! Next chapter we'll see what happens to Dawg and Natara. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is! This story will be updated no later then Sunday every week.**

* * *

Chapter 7

You are FBI Agent Natara Williams. You search the closet in hopes of finding something to help you escape as Dawg watches. By the time you search through most of the closet there is a pile of its contents in the middle of the room.

Thankfully when you pick up a bowling ball left in the closet and it rolls to a very weak, large board in the wall. The large board cracks and light comes through an opening. As if he understood what this meant (or maybe he did) Dawg began to wag his tail. You kick the board and it flies out into the backyard. It isn't big enough for you or Dawg to fit through so you kick two of the boards on top out as well. You sit down and dangle your legs over the edge preparing to jump down. You notice your high heels and decide to kick them into the backyard so you can have a better landing.

It wasn't a perfect landing, but at least you didn't break anything. You look up and see Dawg poking his head out of the hole. You open your arms and tell him to jump. yet you know if you catch him you will fall backwards. Sure enough when he jumps into your arms that is just what happens.

"Well, I'd say we have a reason to arrest him. Don't you think?" Dawg just pants. You both walk to the drive way and see that your car is gone. "Now we just got to go back to the police station... on foot... with no weapons..." You start to consider staying put when the retired teacher walks into your view, but you're not in his. He apparantly drove your car somewhere else and walked back. You hide behind a wall as he went inside his house. Then you and Dawg run as far away from the house as your legs can carry you. It was about then you noticed you forgot your shoes.

* * *

After you left the area you managed to get a taxi to the police station (he was a bit hesitant on letting a dog in). Once you get there Dawg runs straight to Mal's office. Realizing Mal wasn't their Dawg made his way to the lab where Kai and Amy were busy working (well, Amy was working, but Kai was watching videos on the internet). Mal wasn't there so Dawg went away to look for him.

Amy looks at you, "You're back! Mal left 30 minutes ago to look for you." You look at the clock and notice it's 7:30. "Where are your shoes?"

"I left them at the creep's house. Now that I'm here should we call Mal?" you say. Amy takes the phone on her desk and dials Mal's cell. After a few rings you hear Mal's voice, but it's his voice-mail.

_"Hi you have reached Mal Fallon. If this is Kai please don't call me over and over again until I answer. If this is Seth Holland it's not my fault Dawg bit you. You had food in your back pocket, he was just going for that! If you're someone else I'll try to call you back later."_

* * *

45 minutes ago. You are Mal Fallon. As you put away some paperwork you notice it is close to seven o'clock according to your watch. You walk down to the lab and see Amy and Kai working (Kai _is_ working at this time).

You speak, "Do either of you know where Natara and Dawg went?

Amy pulls up a screen on her computer, "1005 Daisy Road."

"That sounds like a good neighborhood."

* * *

You sigh, "This isn't how I thought the neighborhood would look." You look around the neighborhood and at how dreary it is. Especially the house you're at. As you walk on the dead grass a familiar voice greets you. You wish you had remembered your gun so as to defend yourself.

"Well look who it is. I was expecting your company." You turn and see your old teacher and he has his hands behind his back.

"What made you think that?" You stand up straighter.

"I read and watch the news Fallon. Whenever your partner goes somewhere you're not far behind. The dog's new though."

You nod, "He's a bit less than a year and is just being trained to be the new member of the force. I'm going to guess that they were here?"

He smiles and chuckles, "Don't be silly, she wasn't here. She _is _here." You raise an eyebrow at him. "I have proof too." He takes a plastic bag out from behind his back and tosses it to you. You catch it and find a gun, car keys, and high heel shoes in it. Your phone vibrates, but you choose to ignore the ringing. The man in front of you doesn't even hear it.

"What's going on?" you ask.

"I have the dog and girl and you have an explanation I want."

"What explanation?"

"I know you found out all of those killings were done by me. I'm sure you know that I want to know who ratted me out. So tell me who tattled... and answer truthfully."

You inhale and say...

A. It was Phoebe Patterson

B. I don't know what you're talking about.

C. It was me.

* * *

**(If you chose answer A read this part.)**

He squints at you, "Miss Patterson? The one who claimed that she would rule the world?"

"That's the one. Now give me..." Before you can finish your sentence Mr. Wackjob screams at you and it makes you drop Natara's things.

"You're a liar!" You take a few steps back as he comes near you (almost tripping on a hole in the ground), but by doing that you led him to Natara's gun. He picks it up and aims it at you. "She doesn't have the nerve to do such a thing. You close your eyes because you know exactly what he wants to do with that weapon. _Pow!_

* * *

**(If you chose answer B read this part.)**

"Liar!" In surprise you jump backwards, and trip over a hole in the ground. As you land flat on your back you look at Mr. Wackjob and see he has come closer and has Natara's gun. He points it at you. "The tattler helped you escape and even if he didn't I know for a fact your father would've told you every detail." You close your eyes because you know exactly what he wants to do with that weapon. _Pow!_

* * *

**(If you chose answer C read this part.)**

"I knew it! I knew it!"

You glare at him, "Yeah, yeah just give me back my dog and partner." He nods and leads you inside his house, but not before you grabbed Natara's gun and put it in your empty holster. Inside the house he leads you downstairs into the basement. It was cold and damp down there and it smelled like mold. "Dawg? Natara?" No answer. The door closes behind you and you hear Mr. Wackjob running away.

He calls back, "Enjoy your stay, Fallon. As the one man I despise the most and the one who sent me to jail..." You tune him out remembering your phone. You call the lab with your cell phone.

You hear Amy, "Hello?"

"It's me. You've got to help us!"

You hear Natara's voice, "What do you need?" You then hear Dawg bark and chew on a squeaky toy.

"I'm trapped and I've been tricked too by the looks of it."

* * *

**If you were confused on how the choices worked let me know and I'll see how I can make it simpler.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel like I rushed the ending, but I was also losing interest in the story. This probably had to do with the fact I lost my iPod for a couple of months and couldn't play the game.**

**I'd love to thank everyone for reading this story, and those who favorited or followed my story. I feel like I've failed you all by being so late with this chapter. :( I'm sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 8

You are Dawg the German Shepard. You chew on your favorite toy as you hear Natara talking on the phone.

"What do you mean you've been tricked?" There was a short pause. "Oh, that's just perfect! Just sit tight and don't do anything stupid."

You hear a faint, "Sounds good. Usually not doing anything stupid gets you out of these situations.

"We'll get to you soon." She put the phone down on the table and rushed upstairs. You follow her upstairs and into Captain's office (you think Captain is her name anyway). Ken and other officers were in there as well listening to Captain.

"Alright listen up. If we're going to save Mal we have to act carefully. One wrong move and Mr. Wackjob could decide to get rid of Mal." Normally hearing Mal's name causes your tail to wag, but there was something in Captain's voice that told you this was no time for tail wagging.

Natara piped in, "I have a plan." All eyes turned to Natara. "Mal has my gun, so we can turn to a more risky plan and have greater chances of success. I just thought of this and had no time to turn it in my head, so please stop me if you see a problem." Natara began reciting her plan and nobody interrupted her.

* * *

You're now sitting in Amy's car with Natara. Natara wanted to make sure the bad man didn't recognize her own car and borrowed Amy's. Eventually you drive past the man's house and see Mal's car. Natara drove to the end of the street, turns off the car, and she also picked up a crowbar before stepping out.

Natara did the signal meaning that he had to be quiet. Being quiet wasn't his favorite thing to do, but he trusted Natara had a reason. Besides he always got treats when he behaved.

* * *

You are Detective Mal Fallon. In the basement you sit tight and don't do anything stupid. Soon you hear a quiet tap on a window and see Natara and Dawg on the other side. She puts her finger to her lips warning you to be quiet and peeks out the front of the house. Dawg sits patiently for you or Natara to do something.

When Natara comes back she motions for you to get back. When you're far enough away and a grasshopper got Dawg's attention taking him farther away she smashes the window and uses the crowbar to get away some sharp glass still in the edges of the window. Wasting no time you jump out the window and follow Natara to the front yard. You look back at Dawg and whistle. He immediately left his grasshopper friend to join you.

Patrol cars had already parked in front of the house. Mal had no idea what exactly was happening right now.

As if reading his mind Natara explained, "Dawg and I came in Amy's car in order to not attract suspicion from Mr. Wackjob. The plan was to bust you out as soon as the others got here and..."

"Thanks. You can explain the plan to me later, but right now we have someone who needs to be caught." Natara nodded. Seeing what was happening in his front yard Mr. Wackjob decided to try and escape from his backyard. You point to him, "Dawg, tackle."

Dawg instantly ran toward your old teacher and leaped onto him. He got him to the ground and Mr. Wackjob was trying in vain to get him off. He kept on hitting Dawg's right front leg, but he would not budge.

Five officers got to him and managed to put him in handcuffs. You and Natara rush over there and go to Dawg.

"What a tough boy!" you say, "You kept him down even when he hit your leg like that!"

"Um... Mal. Look at his leg." You look down and see that your dog is limping.

* * *

It is a few weeks later and you are relaxing in the lab. Well at least trying, Kai was there. When you sit Dawg takes his head and lays it on your lap. His cast on his leg didn't seem to bother him at all. Mr. Wackjob had managed to break his leg, and you are pretty mad about that. You try to remind yourself that he is now behind bars and hopefully out of your life.

"So is he going to become an official member of the force?" Kai asked.

"Definitely, once his leg heals. " you answer.

"That's good he's a good friend to everyone and he seems to enjoy himself here." You nod in agreement. Dawg is a great companion and you're happy he's sharing it to the people you love.

When the two of you get home you sit on the recliner and he jumps on your lap (a bit awkwardly because of the cast). In a way Kai was wrong about Dawg. All dogs have the ability to wriggle into a man's heart and settle into his family. That's what Dawg was, family.

Dawg falls asleep on your lap, and despite the very uncomfortable position you somehow managed to fall asleep just fine.

* * *

_"A really companionable and indispensable dog is an accident of nature. You can't get it by breeding for it, and you can't buy it with money. It just happens along." -EB White_

* * *

**Please review! Again, I'm sorry it took this long to finish the story.**


End file.
